The present invention relates to a fuse holder for electrical cartridge fuselinks and, more particularly, for miniature cartridge fuselinks. Such holders are permanently connected in an electrical circuit to be protected and permit a cartridge fuselink to be readily connected or clipped into the circuit and replaced, when necessary.
Recent legislation on safety requirements for electrical apparatus has made it assential that fuse holders for cartridge fuselinks be constructed so as to make it difficult for a user to touch any live terminals on the fuse holder, when installed, or for the end cap terminals of the fuselink to be in contact with live electrical terminals or contacts of the holder, whilst the fuselink is being inserted into, or removed from, the holder.